1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus including multiple sheet accommodation units, a control method of the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a printing system wherein adjustment values are set for a sheet feed unit serving as a sheet accommodation unit of sheets, wherein image position adjustment can be performed based on the adjustment values (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-337433). Such a printing system prints an adjustment page which the user uses for image position adjustment. The user sets adjustment values used for image position adjustment with regard to the sheet feed unit of the printing system. The printing system then adjusts the position of images printed, in accordance with the adjustment value set with regard to the sheet feed unit.
Accordingly, the user can obtain printed articles suitably adjusted to where the printing position is at the center of the printing sheet. Particularly, POD (Print On Demand) applications of printing systems demand high-precision image position adjustment, since the printed article itself is merchandise.
However, with this known technique, the user has not been able to readily know whether or not image position adjustment is being suitably performed as to an accommodation unit where printing media is accommodated.